


[Fanart] 'Like an Ocean'

by Roxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: Alright guys,  I read back through 'Like an Ocean'and everyone seem to liked the beard trimming so I might as well give a shot at it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Mage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Mage/gifts).



> Hey guys, sorry for the delay in arts. Life keeps getting me busy, especially exams. It'll be over soon so yay! I'm gonna make more arts later but I'll just post those that I have done.

[](https://ibb.co/cqu1Oo)

EDIT:The fixed version is next chapter now! Please see that one instead ≥﹏≤


	2. Fixed version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Mage :D so heres the fixed version I did. The first was one just a bit weird and I seriously can't resist changing it. Hopefully you like this one better

[](https://ibb.co/croJZT)


End file.
